Unfaithful
by ShadowClanAlphaShadowRaven
Summary: One shot. Malik and Bakura are a couple, so to speak. But Malik's been cheating. What will Bakura do? Read to find out. MxYB Implied MxYM.


Yes, I know I should be working on my HP/YGO crossover. However, I'm stuck. So sue me. Actually, please don't. I don't have anything to my name yet. Anyway, this is going to be quite random. After all, I hear a song and I get inspiration for the weirdest things. This is the result of one of these random moments.

_**DISCLAIMER**_ The day I own Yugioh or 'Unfaithful' is the day that I take over the world.

BAKURA: And we all know that will never happen.

* * *

Unfaithful

Malik looked around the living room, making sure that no one would see him leave. It wouldn't do to be caught going where he was going. With one more quick check he pulled the door open and went out. He grabbed his motorcycle and started off, heading to Marik's house.

"Sorry Bakura," he whispered.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that this guy is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

_

* * *

_

Bakura watched Malik go from their bedroom window. He knew where Malik was going and it made him angry and sad at the same time. He knew that Malik was cheating on him, and it hurt. Every time he watched Malik walk out that door a little piece of him died.

"Malik," he whispered. "I'm losing you again, aren't I."

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be…  
A murderer_

_

* * *

_

Malik made a quick stop at a gas station to check his hair in the mirror. He ran his fingers through it again to straighten it out a little.

"Why am I even doing this?" he asked himself. "It'll just get messed up later anyway." He walked out of the bathroom and continued to Marik's.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the gang  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

_

* * *

_

Bakura looked around the bedroom, remembering all of the times that he and Malik had shared there. Now those times were rare, almost nonexistent. Bakura missed those times. He wished that he and Malik could go back to the way things were but he knew that it wasn't likely to happen.

"Come back," he murmured. "Come back and stay."

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be…  
A murderer_

_

* * *

_

The door opened as soon as Malik pulled up to Marik's house. Marik smiled at him with that smile that made Malik want to melt.

"Hey Malik," Marik said, walking up to him. "Come on in. I've been waiting."

"Sorry for making you wait," Malik said with a grin.

"It's fine. Come on."

Malik followed Marik into the house, closing the door behind him.

_Our Love, His Trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore_

_Anymore_

_

* * *

_

When Malik got home he went to his bedroom to think up another excuse for being gone. Bakura was most likely out again, probably harassing Yami.

He frowned when he got to the bedroom. The door was closed, which was unusual. Bakura insisted that they leave the door open. He turned the knob and found that it was locked. With a sigh he pulled out a straightened paper clip and picked the lock. The door swung open, revealing a sight Malik had never expected to see.

"Bakura!"

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be…  
A murderer_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Malik felt so guilty as he looked into the silver casket. He knew why Bakura had killed himself. It was because of him. The pale face had an expression of physical and emotional pain. The russet eyes were closed, never to open again. The white hair had tinges of red on the right side, due to the blood sprayed by the bullet's entry. 

A tear slid down Malik's cheek as he passed the casket. Marik joined him shortly.

"I'm so sorry Malik," Marik said.

_A murderer._

* * *

Well, that was kind of sad. Tell me what you think. Personally, I think it sucks. Although, it does make me want to cry but that's probably because I was listening to the song as I was writing it. Hearing the song as you're reading it makes it a little more angsty. (Shrugs) 

BAKURA: I can't believe you made me commit suicide TWICE!

Actually Baku, it's been three times.

BAKURA: WHAT!

Love, Love Is All We Need, and this one. Count 'em. That's three.

BAKURA: (Crosses his arms and pouts) Damn you.

Been there, done that.

BAKURA: Screw you.

…Haven't been there, haven't done that, need to get it on my calender. (Thinks) Schedule Malik in on that one.

BAKURA: O.O

MALIK: O.O

MARIK: O.O

RYOU: -.-

Nice emo face Ry.

RYOU: Thanks, I think.

MALIK: Review before I get screwed.

BAKURA: Literally. (Glances over to see Sadira moving towards a box) Malik, you'd better run. _Now_!

MALIK: Why?

BAKURA: No reason. She's going for the handcuffs and the whip, that's all.

MALIK: $H!T! (Starts running)

HEY! COME BACK HERE! (Starts chasing Malik)

BAKURA: (Sits back and watches Sadira chase Malik.) This'll last for a while. I feel sorry for him when she catches him.

RYOU AND MARIK: (Nods)


End file.
